twilightfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Amazon Coven
Amazon Coven The Amazon Coven consists of Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna, who reside in the rain forests of South America. The members are all natives of the Pantanal wetlands. They never interact with humans except when hunting; they do not associate with them or make any pretense of behaving in a human way. They are feral in appeareance and rarely leave the unpopulated wetlands.Very few vampires have ever heard of this coven - including the Volturi, due to their sufficient way of life and the lack of human population in South America. History This coven was formed when Kachiri transformed Zafrina and Senna into vampires, her two best friends from her human life. They mostly kept to themselves in the forest, never interacting with humans unless they were feeding. The three Amazonian vampires are very close.The Amazon Coven first came across the Cullen family in the 1940s on a hunting trip. They were quite taken with Carlisle's gentle, friendly manner and so befriended him and his family. Breaking Dawn The Amazon Coven is only seen in Breaking Dawn, when the Cullens gather witnesses to stand with them against the Volturi, due to them being told Renesmee Cullen was an immortal child. When Alice and Jasper left searching for the "hole" in Alice's vision, they came across the Amazons, and sent Zafrina and Senna back to the other Cullens to witness for them. This was incredibly difficult for Zafrina and Senna because they dislike being away from their sister, Kachiri, who had to stay and help Alice and Jasper find a human-vampire hybrid like Renesmee (Why Kachiri was the key is unknown.). Bella describes Senna and Zafrina as one organism, with Zafrina as the mouthpiece. She also shows what is considered one of the most useful gifts in the potential fight against the Volturi. That made her a major target during the attack, but she remains unharmed due to Bella's mental shield.After the situation was resolved peacefully, the Amazons greet each other by intertwining their fingers, and then anxiously return to their rain forest. Like so many others, she grows to love Renesmee, and especially because Renesemee enjoys her "pretty pictures", worrying Bella that Zafrina shows her disturbing images. Since, however, Renesmee can show her everything she sees, Bella can judge for herself. Zafrina provides a more painless option than Kate in the training of Bella's shield with her power. Zafrina becomes really good friends with Renesmee and tells Bella to bring her to visit them sometime in the future. Physical appearance The members of the Amazon Coven are described as "wild looking" women, and may have caused the human legend of the Amazon female warriors of great ferocity. They wear nothing but animal skins - hide vests and tight-fitting pants that laced on the sides with leather ties. The women look as though they'd been stretched - being tall and muscular, with long arms and legs, long fingers, long black braids, long faces with long noses, dark skin, and they have "restless crimson eyes", moving in sudden and "darting" ways. Bella claims she has never met any vampires less civilized. Members Kachiri: The creator of Zafrina and Senna as well as best friend. She helps Alice and Jasper find Nahuel and Huilen and arrive in Forks just in time to prevent a fight from starting between the Cullens and the Volturi. Zafrina: She has the supernatural talent of creating vivid illusions, either of what she has seen (as she had shown Edward the parts of the jungle she was familiar with) or illusions of her imagination. The illusions she creates are described by Edward as being very realistic, anyone could actually believe it was real. Also when Bella needed Renesmee entertained, Zafrina and Renesmee traded mental pictures with one another, forming a strong friendship between them. Senna: She travels to Forks with Zafrina to assist the Cullens. She doesn't speak, and instead follows Zafrina around like Kebi follows Amun, but acts more like a unison than an obedient followerCoven With Special Abilities‏‎